


A Letter For My Love

by Sunas_Simp



Series: Haikyuu Love Letters [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunas_Simp/pseuds/Sunas_Simp
Summary: Suna writes a confession letter.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Haikyuu Love Letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075643
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	A Letter For My Love

Dear Miya Osamu,

If you're finding this letter, it means I didn't chicken out. Okay I'm not gonna beat around the bush. I like you. I like you as more than just a friend or a teammate. Actually, I'm stupidly into you. You're not even that great, really, but you've been stuck in my head. You and you're stupid face. If you asked me when it started, I wouldn't even be able to answer. Maybe it happened in between our sleepless nights of late calls and texts. Or maybe when it was when you'd cook for me and when I told you how good your food was your gray-brown eyes would sparkle and you'd smile so fondly. Maybe it was when we just started becoming attached at the hip without even trying. We'd just go together. Perhaps, it was at the beginning, when I first laid eyes on you.

I can't tell you when it started, but I can certainly tell you when I realized. Do you remember that day in early December? We were on a walk avoiding Atsumu, who was being extra unbearable today, pining over some guy from another school, Sakusa Kiyoomi I think. It was so cold, and I didn't have on a jacket. Despite me saying I wasn't cold you silently turned and gave me your jacket anyways. Then you continued walking. I followed, my usually stoic face remaind, but it was tinted pink. You're not one to share. And now you're giving me your jacket? That night when I had went home and thought about it. That night I would wonder why I was special. Why you had decided to share something with me, despite it not benefitting you. Then the idea that maybe you liked me as more than a friend crossed my mind, and I didn't totally hate that idea. It was that night I, Sims Rintarou, finally realized I had an embarrassingly big crush on my best friend.

You may not like me the same, and that's okay. That fear of rejection is the reason I've been putting off telling you. Honestly I don't even know if I'm gonna give this letter to you. If I do and you don't feel the same, we never even have to talk about this, but if you do..tell me please.

Hopefully yours,

Suna Rintarou.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story!!! Please be nice I'm not a very good writer :(  
> Also yes it's short but I'm not very creative, and I haven't seen a OsaSuna (SunaOsa?) confession letter so I took matters into my own hands


End file.
